


Eulogy

by LMX



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M, Homosexuality, Mourning a Sibling, Prison Break Season 5 Spoilers, Refugees, Sid didn't deserve to die, Unnamed character given a name at random, Yes I tagged him as a major character, what of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMX/pseuds/LMX
Summary: Sid's sister contacts Michael after the end of Season 5





	Eulogy

It was late when the phone rang – both of them in bed, Michael's head in Sara's lap as they read two different genres of terribly trashy novels. They'd already agreed both books were dreadful, trading the worst lines back and forth for entertainment, but they would probably still swap once they'd finished. Sometimes escapism was good for the mind.

Michael still startled at odd things, like phones ringing unexpectedly, so it was Sara that picked up the handset and answered while he was still trying to pull himself together and calm his breathing back down. She smiled at first, but her expression turned soft and sad almost immediately and she held the phone out.

"It's for you, it's Rabia," she said quietly, as Michael forced himself not to snatch the phone. While the status of the refugees C-Note had helped transport into the US was always tenuous, especially in the current political climate, they had money enough to smooth their way. Mohammad and Rabia had managed to keep custody of the kids, and Linc and Shiba kept in touch to make sure they were still safe. There had been a couple of big gatherings – birthdays and some family celebrations that Michael, Sara and Mike had been invited along to, and the feeling of extended family had never really gone away. Strange to think after so long with just him and his brother, that Michael's family just kept getting bigger.

"What's wrong?" were Michael's first words, already moving off the bed and towards tomorrow's clothes laid out on the back of the chair.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong," Rabia replied immediately. Her voice was pitched to be soothing, but he could tell that 'nothing' was a lie.

"Are you alright? Your father, the kids?"

"I'm alright, we're all alright," she replied, but it was slow acknowledgement, far from her usual bright tone. "The children are all doing well, and we are still being well cared for here. It's only… I'm sorry Michael, I should not have called you so late."

"No, that's fine. It's fine," he paused, sitting back down on the bed and wondering if he was going to have to wait out Rabia's hesitation. He dragged around for some small talk, wishing he still knew how to do this. Sara settled one hand on his shoulder, soothing his bristling nerves. "Mike had a party today, so he went to bed early - exhausted. I think he was more than part way asleep in the car on the drive home. Sara and I were just reading some really dreadful books, we weren't sleeping yet." And that exhausted all the things he could think to talk about. He searched around for some more words. "How's the shelter? I heard you had some…"

"Michael, I…" Rabia interrupted, her voice tight and unhappy, as though she was on the edge of tears, and Michael needed more information, he hated not having all the information. She cleared her throat, but it still sounded thick when she continued; "I know I said that I did not want to know about my brother in that prison. I didn't… I had nightmares enough, I told you this. But Michael, today I saw two boys together in the park – two beautiful boys who loved one another, and they were so brave and I miss him so much." The tears were all too present now, filling Rabia's words. She gasped a breath, and then another before continuing. "Lincoln said that… that he didn't have a chance to know him beyond his… bravery, at the end, and that perhaps you…" Another deep breath, a pause. "Michael, tell me something of my brother."

Sara curled her arms around his shoulders and pressed her forehead against the back of his neck. He covered his eyes with his free hand and took his own less-than-even breath, taking strength from Sara's presence.

"When Sid first came into the prison it was obvious he didn't know what to do with himself, he was scared, and sad. He didn't tell me about Maseeh until much later, but you could tell he'd lost someone he loved in a way that was terrible…"

Slowly, with long pauses for them both to breathe and reassure one another, Michael told Rabia of the bravery and courage of the last few months of her brother's life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is by no means excellent boundary-breaking work, I just needed more words for Sid. For Sid and for the refugees Linc and C-Note brought into the country and then we don't hear anything more about - for those kids especially, I needed everything to be okay.
> 
> Be full of love for people, please. Especially for people who have been chased from their own homes with nothing and just want to continue their lives.


End file.
